


It May As Well Have Been Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla being gay, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Kissing, Laura being adorable, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants to learn how to waltz, and Carmilla reluctantly tries to teach her. Problem: Laura can't dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It May As Well Have Been Sex

“Please Carm? _Pretty please_?”

“No. I’m busy.” Carmilla mumbled, not even glancing up from her book. Laura was silent for a moment. _So silent that it’s suspicious_ , Carmilla thought. She warily looked up, just as Laura practically pounced on her. The blonde was now hovering over Carmilla’s body, knees on either side of the vampire’s hips. Her golden hair tickled Carmilla’s cheek, and she brushed it away.

“Go away. You’re not cute, creampuff.”

Laura pouted, making it _impossible_ for Carmilla to look anywhere but at her lips. She rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s persistence, and reluctantly shut her book.

Laura grinned triumphantly, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Carmilla’s lips. _A kiss that was over way too soon_ , Carmilla decided, grabbing the back of Laura’s neck and pulling her down for another. This time, the kiss lasted longer, and Laura ran her tongue along Carmilla’s bottom lip. The vampire opened her mouth eagerly, just as Laura pulled back.

“No kisses until you’ve taught me.”

Carmilla groaned, glaring at her girlfriend who’d stood up and was now in the middle of the room, looking at her expectantly.

“It’s not as easy as it looks, you know.” Carmilla warned, as she joined her girlfriend.

“Oh please, it’s just a waltz.” Laura scoffed. Carmilla raised her eyebrows at her. _Oh, this is going to be fun_.

Carmilla stood opposite from her girlfriend, and then grasped her right hand with her own left. She raised it to shoulder height, and then cupped Laura’s shoulder blade with her right hand.

“Where do I put this hand?” Laura asked, waving her left hand around.

Carmilla sighed. “Just put it on my shoulder.”

“Okay.” She did as she was told, and then went back to gazing at Carmilla, waiting for the next instructions.

“You ready cutie?”

“I was born ready.”

Carmilla snorted. “Okay then, just follow my steps.”

Laura nodded. Carmilla stepped forward with her left foot, making Laura step back with her right.

“Good.” She said.

“I knew I was a natural.” Laura bragged, grinning.

Carmilla resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, instead stepping diagonally with her right foot. Laura went to follow with her left foot, but practically crushed her girlfriend’s toes as she stepped too far forward.

“Ow.”

“Oops, sorry Carm.” She glanced up bashfully, before returning her attention to their feet.

Carmilla brought her left foot to join her right foot, and Laura followed relatively well.

“Okay, we’ll just try that again.”

The next few steps didn’t go so well. Laura was obviously confident in her waltzing abilities, and didn’t wait for Carmilla’s lead. She stepped back with her left foot first, throwing the entire dance off.

“Wait Laura –”

 _Ouch_. The tiny brunette had been so intent on correcting her footwork that she’d actually _leant_ forwards, causing her to smack her head against Carmilla’s.

“Thanks for that, cutie.” Carmilla commented drily, stepping away from Laura and rubbing her forehead.

Laura muttered something incoherently, also rubbing her forehead.

“What was that?”

Laura sighed. “I thought waltzing was meant to be all romantic and stuff. This just hurts.”

Carmilla laughed, closing the distance between them again until their bodies were touching. She lifted Laura’s chin and spoke softly. “The only romantic thing about waltzing, gorgeous, is the chemistry between the two dancers. The way their hands twine together…” Here, she clasped Laura’s hands in her own. “The way their bodies touch…” She pressed against Laura, enjoying the sound of her girlfriend’s sharp intake of breath. She continued, even softer now. “The way they gaze into each other’s eyes…”

Carmilla smiled softly at Laura, whose heart was beating rapidly. A part of her loved being the reason that Laura was so flustered, flattered that she had such an effect on the girl. Another (larger) part of her was so lost in Laura’s eyes that she could hardly think about anything else anymore.

The two women stayed like that for a moment longer, breath mingling and eyes continuously darting to lips, before Laura decided that enough was enough. She surged forwards, capturing Carmilla’s lips with her own and pushing her back towards the bed. The back of Carmilla’s knees hit the mattress, and she sat down, pulling Laura on top so she was straddling her. The kiss was passionate, hard, _hungry_.

Carmilla felt Laura’s hands tangle in her hair, and she gave into the need to run her own hands over every part of her girlfriend’s body. After a moment, she grasped Laura’s hips and twisted around, so that Laura was now lay on the bed with Carmilla pinning her down.

The vampire grinned at Laura, still incredulous at how deeply in love with her she was.

Laura returned the smile, fingers reaching up to trace Carmilla’s lips gently.

“I thought you weren’t giving me any kisses until I’d taught you how to waltz.” Carmilla teased, a little breathless from the kiss.

A smile slowly crept across Laura’s face. In a low, husky voice, she said, “Well, there are _other_ things you can teach me…”

With that, Carmilla finally claimed Laura’s lips again, and was lost in a world full of passion, desire and _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? If you did, comments and kudos are always great.  
> Follow me on tumblr (gaggleofunicorns) and feel free to get in touch with any more fan fic ideas that you have.  
> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
